


Escape (Part 1 of 2)

by xoxo_emmykate_xoxo



Series: The ABC of Ryoma and Xander [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Romantic Fluff, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxo_emmykate_xoxo/pseuds/xoxo_emmykate_xoxo
Summary: Xander is troubled by a recurring nightmare, and this time, Ryoma is there to help.





	Escape (Part 1 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~! I'm so sorry I've been away for so long, I've had my end of high school exams, and have been focusing on them, but hopefully I'll be writing some more now~! None of the characters belong to me apart from those I made up (obviously)~! I always enjoy reading your comments, criticisms and building on my work, so please, tell me what I can do better~! Love you all~! - Emmy

_"We need to get him to the infirmary!"_  
  
_"Lauretta, enough! If we take him to the infirmary now, King Garon will have us executed!"  
_  
_"I cannot stand idly by, Adeline! I'm taking him!"  
_  
_"Lauretta!!"  
_  
_His eyes opened to bright light blinding him, to the form of his nanny carrying him through the hallway, swaddled in a blue blanket despite his age of 7. He remembered how her brown hair caressed his skin. He remembered the cold sweat breaking out on his forehead, dripping down his neck. It was so hot, yet so cold at the same time, and everything was so tight, and he couldn't see. It was dark...so dark..._  
  
-  
  
"WAH!!"  
  
"Xander?!" Xander realised he was staring directly into High Prince Ryoma's eyes, and he immediately turned to the side, his cheeks tinted red. "It's alright."  
  
Xander felt so embarrassed. This was Ryoma, his partner, lover and here he was cowering from a simple nightmare. His head was swimming. He was the heir to the Nohrian throne, the most influential and (as he had been helpfully reminded by Mozu) intimidating man in Nohr, yet here he was trembling.  
  
"Bad dream?" Now, he was confused. Ryoma wasn't being...condescending? But it's childish to be so scared of a nightmare, to have it effect you after 16 years. Instead, the high prince's thumb was stroking gentle circles into the man's arms. The only thing Xander could do in response was nod. "Look at me, Xan." When he didn't, Ryoma's voice became more stern and he tightened his grip on his arms, and so he did as asked. "Tell me about it."  
  
"Ryoma..." The high prince shifted so he was led on his back on the bed, propped up on the headboard. Xander knew this position and instantly followed. He positions himself between Ryoma's legs and lays his head on the prince's stomach. Ryoma's hands found themselves in Xander's hair, stroking in that special way he knew would calm the crown prince down. "Growing up as Nohrian royalty  wasn't as nice as it sounds. There was heavy competition between the siblings as everyone wanted to rule. Camilla and I were the eldest, therefore we were targets."  
  
"T-Targets for what?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't always Camilla, Leo, Elise and me. We had other siblings, but they were all killed. Poisoned. It was a battle of strength; only the strongest survived. When I was 7, I was successfully poisoned, and my nanny, Lauretta, carried me to the infirmary, knowing full well her life was on the line. You see, we were meant to fight through it, to show we were strong, and going to the infirmary would result in our lives being ended prematurely. And that's what happened. My father found out and ordered her execution. But, she escaped. Unlike me. I can't escape this memory, I can't-" He felt the tears begin their trek across his pale cheeks, and he buried his face into Ryoma's nightshirt, clenching at the fabric.  
  
"Hey, shh, it's okay." Ryoma's hand slid down his neck and across his shoulder. "Right now, you're tired, and you need sleep. It'll be okay, I'm here, you're safe."  
  
Eventually, when he could feel Xander's steady breath against his shirt, Ryoma could finally feel at ease again.


End file.
